


Playing Favorites

by TapL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Drug Use, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglect, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Substance Abuse, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, sleepyboys - Freeform, sleppybois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapL/pseuds/TapL
Summary: Phil, you've always been playing Favorites
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, tommyinnit & Wilbur soot & technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

They had always been alone just the two of them, ever since they were little it's been that way sure at the beginning it hurt but they were both kinda over it, it's just something that happens and there is nothing they can do about it. 

Phil and Techno would always leave to go off on adventures, they used to just leave Wilbur home alone, then Tommy came. When Phil found Tommy Wilbur was no longer alone. 

The first time Phil had left Wilbur at home to take care of Tommy while he and techno were out Wilbur was only 12 and Tommy had just turned 7. Wilbur was still learning about the world himself how was he supposed to teach that to someone else?

Wilbur's POV

I was sitting upstairs in my room when I heard my name being called from downstairs. 

"WIll" a voice called 

"yes?" 

"Can you come down here?" the voice said 

"yea, coming" 

It was probably just Phil saying he and techno were leaving again and he needed me to take care of Tommy while they were out doing god knows what.  
I walk down the stairs and into the living room seeing Phil and Techno standing there with coats on ready to leave.

"yes," I ask 

"Techno and I are going to be gone for a little while, so you and Theseus will be alone for a bit. there should be enough food in the fridge for you and if there isn't there is money on my bedside table" Phil explained 

"ok," I say before turning around going to find "Theseus", this was a pretty normal thing for Phil to do. 

When Phil first found Tommy he was only 2 and didn't know his name so he got a new one Techno insisted he be named Theseus, I didn't mind at the time but now it's just too much of a hassle so I started called him Tommy. 

I walk out back to see Tommy sitting down next to the baby calf that he named henry. 

"Hi Wilby," Tommy says 

"Hey Tommy," I say with a sigh and sit down next to him 

"Did Dad and Techno leave?" he asks 

"yea they did they should be back soon though" I saw trying to lighten the mood 

"Why do they never take us with them?" Tommy says tilting his head to the side a bit 

" Phil says it's too dangerous" I reply 

"I'm a big man nothing is too dangerous for me," Tommy says loudly 

"I know you are," I say with a laugh 

Tommy goes on for a few more minutes about how he is a big man and should be allowed to go with them 

"hey, Wilby I'm getting hungry what's for dinner?" Tommy asks 

"I don't know come on let's go check the fridge and see what Phil left," I say standing up 

"Wilby, can you carry me in?" Tommy asks shyly 

"yea come on," I say as a pick him up 

I walk into the kitchen there is a big table in the middle, I sit Tommy down on his chair before making my way over to the fridge. I open up the fridge and see some potatoes and beetroot, looks like I'm making soup again. Most of the time Phil will just leave some random vegetables and some chicken and let Wilbur make something that is hopefully good enough for him and Tommy to eat. 

"There are potatoes and beetroot looks like we are having soup for dinner," I say to Tommy

"Yay! I like it when you make soup you know how I like it" Tommy says happily 

I Cut up the vegetables and put them into a pot with water and start cooking the soup, I always make extra just in case Techno and Phil come home early but they never do. The soup finishes cooking and I bring it over to Tommy. 

"here you go," I say putting the bowl of soup in front of him 

"thank you, Wilby you're the best, you make soup right dad doesn't know how I like it," he says 

I grab my bowl and sit down at my chair across from Tommy are chairs are a little worn but still good enough to use, Phil and Techno's chair are both in perfect condition because they never sit in them, we haven't had a family dinner since Tommy turned 3 so about a year now since they have sat in those chairs. I look back to my soup realizing it is probably getting cold, I finish my soup and look across the table to Tommy seeing he also finished his. I get up and put mine and Tommy's bowl into the sink so I can wash them later. 

"hey Wilby I'm getting tired can I go to bed soon?" Tommy says rubbing his eyes 

"yea here let's get you to bed," I say picking Tommy up and bringing him upstairs to his room 

"here you go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth I'll come back when you finished that," I say going to my room 

"I'm done !" I hear Tommy yell from down the hallway 

"ok I'm coming" I yell back to Tommy 

I walk into Tommy's room and see him laying down in bed waiting for me. 

"hey toms," I say sitting down on his bed 

"Wilbur why does Dad never put me to bed and why are you the only one who calls me Tommy?" he asked looking up at me 

"Well Phil is a very busy man so he can't be here" I explain to him 

"oh..., why do dad and techno call me Theseus?" he asks confused 

"Well that's what Techno wanted to name you but I think it's too long plus you can't even spell it so I decided on Tommy," I say to him with a soft smile 

"Oh I like Tommy That's what I'm going to go by for the rest of my life, also cause you picked it, it makes it extra special!" he says happily 

"I'm glad you like it," I say with a laugh

We both sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Tommy talks again. 

"Do you know when they are coming back?" He asks in a small voice 

"No, I'm not sure it shouldn't be too long though," I say with a sigh knowing they can be gone for months at a time 

Tommy yawns and rubs his eyes looking very tired. 

"Is that all the questions for tonight toms?" I say with a small laugh 

"yea," he says starting to fall asleep

I Get up and Start walking towards the door when I hear Tommy say something quietly 

"Can you stay with me just for tonight?" Tommy whispers 

"Yea," I say and walk over to the bed and lay down next to him


	2. years

time skip

Turns out Techno and Phil were going to be gone for a lot longer than I originally expected, after two months of them being gone Phil had sent a letter saying they would be gone for even longer and they didn't know when they would be back in about one more month.

During this time I had to teach Tommy a lot, I Taught him how to Talk, How to write, How to grow vegetables and cook, how to take care of animals, how to fight, and how to play instruments. At this point, I was more like Tommy's father than his brother.

Tommy would always be asking when Phil and Techno would be home, whenever he asked that I would always feel horrible because I didn't have an answer for him.

After a month Phil and Techno Finally came home. 

Tommy and I were upstairs in his bedroom, I was teaching him how to play piano When we heard the Door open from downstairs. I carefully walked downstairs ready to fight in case someone had broken in Tommy right behind me, I turn to the coroner and see Phil and Techno standing in the doorway.

"Phil Techno your back?" I say surprised to see them

"yea we are, we weren't gone for that long though," Phil says with a laugh

"what do you mean you've been gone for three months?" I ask confused on how he could think it hadn't been that long

"It has!?, oh wow I thought it had only been a month," He says with a laugh

I scowl how could he lose track of how long it's been how does he think it's ok to leave A twelve-year-old alone for three months with an eight-year-old.

"So how has it been with just you and Theseus ?" Phil asks sitting down on the couch next to Techno

"it's been good he has gotten a lot better and reading and writing," I say proudly

"really that's great before we left he could barely read or write," Phil says

"Has he figured out how to spell his name yet?" Techno asks

"yes," I say knowing he only knows how to spell Tommy

"that's good I remember he was struggling with that" Techno says

We sit there in silence till Phil says something.

"Wilbur I'm going into to Town with Techno do you or Theseus want anything," Phil asks

"Could I get A guitar I've been wanting one for a really long time, and then for Tommy Music disk?" I ask

"Yea I can probably do that, Ok we are going to head out now by back in a couple of hours," Phil says walking to the door with Techno trailing behind him.

I sigh and lean back into the Couch and See Tommy walk around the corner.

"Hey Tommy," I say with a smile

"Hey Will, Where did Techno and Dad go?" he asks sitting next to me

"They went into town to get a few things," I say

"Ok, I'm getting a bit hungry when are we having dinner?" he asks

"We can start it right now so it should be ready by the time Phil and Techno get back if you want," I ask him

"yea, can I help"? He asks me excitedly

"Yea come on let's go," I say standing up, grabbing his hand, and leading him into the kitchen

We start making dinner I carefully watch Tommy while he is cutting the vegetables to make sure he doesn't cut himself on accident. We finished chopping up all the vegetables and put them in a pot to cook for an hour.

while we were waiting for dinner to cook we played some games and worked more on reading and writing. After an hour dinner was done, I put dinner on the table we made enough so that Phil and techno could eat with us as well.

After waiting for about 20 minutes Techno and Phil walk through the door.

"Were back" Phil says loudly Tommy jumps up and runs over to see what they got

"What did you get?" Tommy asks excitedly jumping up and down

"I got you a music disk Theseus," Phil says and hands Tommy the disk wait

"Thanks," Tommy says a little disappointed he didn't get the disk he wanted

Tommy runs upstairs to put his disk away.

"What else did you get?" I ask hoping he got me the guitar

"I got Techno new Amour and a new ax," Phil says

"and Then I got some new potion recipes," Phil says holding the recipes

My face drops a little I guess he didn't get the guitar but it's fine Tommy got something so it's all good.

"Oh I got one more thing," Phil says happily

I look up hoping it's the guitar.

"I Got techno a new enchanted sword," he says

"oh cool," I say trying to be as happy as possible

"I know you wanted the guitar Will but I didn't have enough after buying the stuff for techno," He explains

"Yea it's fine I totally get it, I didn't really want it that much anyway," I say walking towards the kitchen to sit down at the dinner table.

A few seconds later Tommy comes running down the stairs and sits down at the table across from me.

"Are you guys going to be here for dinner!?!" Tommy asks excitedly

"Yea we can stay for dinner but we are leaving after," Techno says

"oh ok," Tommy says happy that they are finally here for dinner

Both Phil and Techno walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table

"So Wilbur have you taught Theseus to fight yet," Techno asks while eating

"I've taught him a little bit, I am still mostly focusing on reading and writing" I explain

"Ok, has Theseus showed any signs of being a hybrid yet like me and Techno?" Phil asks

"No he has not I don't think he is a hybrid," I say slowly

"well we don't know yet we could just be a late bloomer," Phil says with a laugh

"He's not a hybrid ok." I snap at him

Techno and Phil look at me then go back to eating, the rest of the dinner is quite.

We finished dinner, I get up put everyone's plates away, and see Techno and Phil getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Toms it's getting late why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed?" I say to Tommy He nods and heads upstairs

I walk over to where Phil and Techno are standing, they have their coats on and look ready to walk out the door.

"Do you have any idea how long you're going to be this time?" I ask

"No, but I do know it's going to be longer it might be a few months it might be a few years I don't know yet," Phil says

"So I'll tell Tommy to stop waiting every night for you to get home, you know he does that right?! every single night he will ask me when you two are coming home and I never have an answer for him, I guess this time I do," I say frustrated about how Phil could just leave like this

"Wil-" Phil says but I cut him off

"NO DON'T WIll ME YOU ALWAYS DO THIS YOU DON'T DESVERE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME WILL," I say angrily

Techno steps forward in front of Phil

"Don't yell at him Wilbur" He says sternly

"OR WHAT YOU'LL FIGHT ME YELL AT ME WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!?" I yell at Techno

"Hey Wilbur come down," Phil says

"Fine, I'm done bye," I say annoyed with both of them

I Start walking up the stairs when I hear the door close, they left. I walk upstairs into Tommy's room and see him sitting in his bed looking sad. I sit down next to him on his bed.

"Will why were you yelling?" Tommy asks with a sad look on his face

"Sorry toms I'm just annoyed and angry," I say with a sigh

"Oh, are you mad at Dad and Techno?" He asks

"A little bit I'm mostly mad at myself right now," I tell Tommy

It's silent for a few minutes before Tommy asks something

"Wilby, are they ever coming back?" Tommy asks tears in his eyes

"I don't know, toms I wish I did but I don't," I say looking down at him

Tommy then Puts his head into my chest and starts to cry

"It's ok Tommy at least you have me," I say comforting him

"Thank you Wil," He says he still pushed into my chest


End file.
